Forbidden Act
by SoKawaii
Summary: Ready, Set, Action! Life behind the scenes isn't always as easy as it looks. Behind the camera you're no longer a puppet or entertainment. Everything is an act ... and she was no more than an actress.
1. Resignation Notice

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

><p><strong>Act I<br>Resignation Notice**

* * *

><p>"Yuuki!"<p>

"Zero?" Her large and glassy russet eyes shot back to mine in curiosity, drying her wet hair with the plush yellow towel in the headmasters home.

I rasped for breath, holding my face as I tried to steady my ragged breathing. '_Concentrate…_' I mentally forced, focusing on my uneasy breathing in an attempt to cool my boiling blood.

"What's the matter?" She held the towel in her lap, looking over her shoulder with concern written across her face - effortlessly done.

I swallowed my detest, lunging from the couch, wrapping my arms tightly around the frozen girl, "Yuuki!" I shuttered into the subtly floral scent of her auburn chocolaty hair. "You're still alive." I murmured, tightening my grip around the girl as I felt my body begin to lock—slowly strangling.

"Zero…" She gasped beneath my tightening rigid embrace.

"I thought I brutally murdered you…!" I grasped her tightly beneath my clutch. She soon began to squirm uncomfortably.

"You're hurting me, Zero…!" She struggled, writhing in my grasp though I ignored, clinging to her tightly as I counted the seconds in my head. "Zero!" She shoved away, placing her delicate palm against my chest with a look of deep worry and concern in her glistening crimson-chocolate eyes. "Are you okay?" She gently held my face, cupping my cheeks as her distressed saddened eyes connected with mine.

I stared… unable to move. Her eyes swallowed me whole, drowning me in the swimming orbs of such effortless emotion. '_She looks so… real._' I watched as her eyes grew the slightest heavier in sadness, furrowing her brows the slightest moe. Her eyes quivered with a frown tugging her softer lips while searching my eyes imploringly.

Her whisper faintly slipped between her motionless lips, eyes now frantic and pleading. "Zero." Her lips remained motionless, cupping my face with firmer fingers. "Say something…" She whispered, eyes wide and desperate in pain. My heart began to accelerate as my body tightened beneath her. My eyes widened, panicked and unsure. My grip became shaky and rigid, more so forced. My jaw locked, synching my clenched jaw even tighter as I heard a faint crack…

"Cut!"

My eyes shot open listening to the roar coming from the cameraman, followed by the swivel of a cap to a suddenly broken bottle. "Damn it!" I cursed through clenched teeth, tearing from Yuuki's softer embrace.

"Zero, what's wrong?" The director, Matsuri Hino herself, questioned above the other yelling of crew. This was the fourth time we'd shot this scene, and I _still_ couldn't finish it! "Do you need a break, or maybe a moment to get a drink, or maybe a moment clear your head?' Matsuri questioned, sadness visible in her dark heavy eyes.

I caught myself staring, suddenly embarrassed for my irrational behavior… and for the disappointment I'd become. I shoved from the set with little less than a grunt, also shoving through the doors of the studio despite the yelling of the camera crew, demanding I return to the set immediately. I didn't care about the strict time limits, contracts, benefits, fame, or even the fortune though I needed this job.

More importantly: I needed to take Matsuri's advice – clearing my head.

"Zero, wait!"

I froze, just as I always did… My back went rigid. My heart went cold. My balled fist shivered.

"Yuki," I breathed icily, slowly turning back to the young successful actress, "We're not in the set. There's no reason to act like you care anymore."

She stared blankly at me with a lost expression. Finally my words registered and she averted her gaze to the asphalt ground of the parking lot, balling her fist at her side as she clenched her teeth. She visibly bit back tears in her sorrowful chocolate eyes, but she was paid to do that.

It wasn't real.

Nothing about her was ever real. Though her speechlessness seemed real enough to a fool, which I had been—but not anymore. Still, no words would form from her trembling twisted lips. "I'm sorry, Zero, but it's not an act!" Her tone was soft and cracking. "I never knew this would happen! I don't agree with what's happened, but there's nothing I can do to change things. I do care for you, Zero. I care about both of you…"

I shook my head, unable to listen to her wallowing lies. '_It's always an act with you._' I quickly walked to my car, careless to my name that she'd called on final time.

'_That's all this has ever been… a mere forbidden act._'

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Act<strong>

* * *

><p>"Zero? Is that you?" I let my body fall against the couch, sinking further into the cluttered black leather. Next to me was an assortment of cooking books, a blanket with some scattered comics, and a handful of celebrity magazines… all with my face and the other <em>cast<em> of _characters_ I worked with.

"Why are you home so early, big brother?" Ichiru smiled, peeking around the corner in the hall. "What's wrong?" He suddenly questioned in alarm with frantic lavender eyes.

"I'm handing in my resignation notice tomorrow." I spoke calmly, unwilling to glance back at Ichiru who dropped a large stack of books. I knew his expression without so much as a glance – heartbroken.

Ichiru took a minute or so to calm himself. He brushed the books from the couch and placed them on the glass coffee table. He sat beside me silently, though his eyes said more than words. I didn't even have to look at him; I could almost tell what he was thinking though he sat worriedly and quietly. "Didn't you sign a contract?" He sheepishly smiled, nervously shifting to see my eyes grow narrowed. He quickly averted his eyes with a soft cough.

"Are you alright?" I worriedly sat up, concerned with the dry sound of his cough. If he were sick again…

"I'm fine." Ichiru nodded, wiping his hands on the white kitty apron Yuki had given him. "Dinner is almost ready, it's vegetable soup again. I didn't feel like going out to get groceries, I hope you don't mind." He smiled warmly, all before heading back into the kitchen of our new home. Ichiru had picked our home himself. It was only fair since he was the only one living in it. I only scarcely visited home. It didn't matter to me where we lived, so long as we lived together. Our old living conditions actually began to jeopardize Ichiru's health, and he deserved some ounce of happiness.

I stared back up at the silver lights, reminiscent to this empty feeling. Food was unappealing. Light was nearly painful. My lungs felt heavy, though I remained calmly lying in a sort of bland nothingness. I motionlessly gazed at the lights, watching the bulbs until my eyes would show flashes of dark colors racing before my very eyes.

I closed my eyes; gripping my forehead due to the headache I was giving myself by staring blindly into the lights above. I noticed Ichiru was no longer humming while stirring the soup, but staring into the pot with his head slightly hanging.

'_It's my fault that he can't go out without being mistaken with me—my character. He's still a prisoner to the house, even when he's not sick. The stress of the entertainment industry could kill him. _' My thoughts grew grim, as did my expressions. The thought of loosing Ichiru was still just as painful as loosing our parents.

"I'm not hungry." I breathed, passing the kitchen before locking myself in my room. I felt sick.

I heard Ichiru's faint sigh just before I shut the door. Something stopped me, as I listened carefully for any sound coming from the kitchen. I silently shut the door on Ichiru's sniffles. It wasn't fair.

I glanced at the dresser, unsure of my sudden footsteps. I picked up the picture frame, examining each face within the picture of black and white uniforms—minus Toga and Kaien who wore their costumes. I stood off to the side next to Kaien, staring blankly at the camera after being caught off guard. Kaien stood next to Toga who looked sternly at the camera, despite Kaien sticking his tongue out. Ruka sweetly smiled, though Aido held bunny ears behind her head. Ichijou smiled politely, though glancing back at Aido with a half-grin. Shiki stood close to Rima with his hand stuffed in his pocket, reaching for a poky stick. Rima stared back at Shiki's hands in anticipation. Akatsuki cocked his brow, leaning over the line up to scold Aido. Yori smiled next to Akatsuki, looking up to him because of his considerably taller height. Then… There was Yuuki and Kaname. The both held hands just out of the camera's sight, smiling at each other with broadened grins without knowledge of the flashing camera.

"Even then I didn't see it." I scoffed at myself, nearly humored.

My ears perked, listening to the smothered dry cough from the kitchen. I surprisingly found myself clenching the doorknob, listening to the soft wheezing that was hidden. I listened closely, saddened by the sound of his ailing health. Ever since we were children he'd been sick, which left me feeling undoubtedly guilty.

I wasn't restricted to mere dreams.

Who was I to help Ichiru? He was sick because of me… and I nearly abandoned him the minute after I'd signed my contract with Matsuri Hino. He was excited for me, and supportive of the fame that came with the growing series… though I still catch him staring mindlessly at the television set.

I cringe at the thought of his jealousy, though it's near unapparent. Though I can see he wishes to be more—to be me.

I gripped my still throbbing head, pulling my silvery hair back in an attempt to clear my mind though his whispered words ran through my head time after time. I'd heard his wish from his bedroom late on the night after a long night of filming, but I never understood it.

I'd always told him of the hell that came with show business. The late nights. The annoying interviews. The constant screaming and squealing… but above all, he knew that it was just another façade meant to make money. He knew that I'd become the very thing I hated—a fake. Nothing was real, though some aspects were almost too realistic...

'_Like getting the wrong impression from a woman who's engaged to the famous child actor Kaname Kuran?_' I grit my teeth, tossing the picture frame at the dresser without care. '_Even off of the set she's nothing but an actress… and that's all she's ever wanted be. All for her prince, Kaname._' I mentally cursed, bitterly glaring at the picture behind slender pallid fingers that grasped my face. My eyes grew softer, as my fingers fell from my face.

I finally made my mind. I would end things before I was ended. I would leave with dignity… '_If I had dignity left._' I sighed, finally deciding the inevitable.

I had to give my resignation to Matsuri by tomorrow at the very latest.

For now, I would simply have to sleep the afternoon away until night, just so I could better act my part. I would wonder the house restlessly like a vampire in the late hours of night and early hours of morning. It was the quietest then. I could always count on time to think, reflect, and to take time to piece reality back together again after being a fictional character. Life was easier on set. You were directed, demanded, ordered, and played much like a puppet. You were forced to amuse and please the public—there are no limits, but there were guidelines… unlike life.

In life there are only laws, but laws are there to be broken. Broken just like contracts.

I fell back at the bed, listening intently to the sounds coming from the kitchen—dead silence. I found myself more and more distant as time passed. I no longer enjoyed anything but solitude after all of the fame and flame.

One reoccurring thought always passed my mind…

What if someone knew that I reached stardom by moping the floors?

"_Remember to turn out the lights and make sure you lock the doors! Also, don't forget to mop by the trashcans this time! These floors need to be spotless, which is why I pay you to clean them! If there are any bugs in this place, I'm coming after you to pay the bill to have them removed." The gruff set owner shoed me away with his hand; luckily evading my wrath as I tightly clenched the mop with white knuckles. _

'_Speaking of vermin, I only wish I could pay to have you removed.' I muttered mentally, moving over toward the trashcans. There were only dim lights that illuminated soft outlines of the set, though I was able to at least see everything in my way. I glanced at my watch, emotionlessly staring as the minutes flipped back to 00 and the hour at 12—midnight exactly. At least it was quiet unlike my other job down at the shipping dock, hauling supplies onto boats every morning. This odd job was also much quieter then cleaning the amusement parks in the afternoon with all of the obnoxious screaming and yelling. Of course, this set was already spotless and the job paid little to nothing, but I had no choice. With Ichiru sick again, I had to raise enough money to at least pay his medical bills from the last time he was sick._

_I mopped around the trashcans, picking up the soda can that slipped between the two metal cans. I sighed, crushing the can and stuffing it in the bag before knotting both black bags. I set my mop against the wall, disregarding the bucket that remained on the other side of the room. I hauled both overfilled bags behind myself on my shoulders, mentally cursing the lazy janitor. I took the trash out back, but before returning I saw a familiar face. An unhappy familiar face._

"_Just what the hell are you doing out here? Having a break?" The set owner Toyu glared, crossing his arms over his chest with a firm glare. He was an older graying man who had an obvious dollar to his name. It was noticeable by his attitude, the way he dressed, the car he had, not to mention his money-hungry wife. _

"_No, sir." I stepped past, trying to return to my job though he stopped me in place. _

"_Then what were you doing?" He asked seriously, narrowing dark grey eyes. _

"_Finishing the janitors job. Without trash then there's nothing to attract bugs." I spoke bitterly, just waiting for him to get out of the way so I could finish up my job and sleep for an hour or three before going back down to the dock to work. _

"_I don't pay slackers, and I don't pay arrogance, or back talk!" He stabbed his finger in my direction, seriously glaring at me. "You wanted the job, and I gave you one. So you'd better start being goddamned respectful, do you understand?"_

_I stared back emotionlessly, staring into his angered eyes that grew hot with certain disdain. I ignored the insulting comment and nodded, showing respect. "I understand." I spoke politely._

_Toyu moved, walking away and unlocking his expensive luxury car with a grunt and a click of his keychain. I moved back inside, gripping the back of my neck tightly to ease the throbbing pain that shot down to my shoulders and back. The tension was killing me, and the strain on my back from loading large shipments onto shaky boats at the dock was beginning to take its toll._

_I glanced at my side, almost as if the mop had called my name. I grudgingly snagged it, ready and eager to finish for the night. _

"_You handled yourself quite well, young man." _

_I glanced over my shoulder. There was an unfamiliar woman with short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She smiled, holding a notepad under her arm and keys in the other hand. "I'm about to lock up." I warned, continuing my moping despite her wondering eyes._

"_I should hope soon at least, you look exhausted. Isn't it about time to go home?" She smiled, pointing to the door. "The floors do look wonderful by the way."_

_My back stiffened at the word 'home'. _"_I'm paid by the hour. The hours not over." I continued mindlessly while mopping the rest of the floors, despite what was and what looked clean. _

"_That's very respectable for wanting to finish your job thoroughly." She smiled, "How many hours do you work? Certainly not enough to live off of, I would assume." I stopped mopping, instead glancing back at her with a look of emotionless annoyance. Did I not look capable of making a living for myself, along with my brother? I was more than capable. _

_Her eyes glistened, staring back at me with a widened grin. "You're just perfect… You're everything I could have hoped for in any of the many tiresome and useless casting calls, but you found me." She held her heart with the notepad in her clutch, on the near verge of crying as her eyes glistened with tears. "What is your name?"_

_I stood tall, holding my mop at my side with a void stare, wholly confused by her actions. "Zero Kiryuu." _

"_Zero Kiryuu, how would you like to work for me in the studio as an actor in my new series, Vampire Knight?" She asked with hopeful eyes. _

_I glanced back down at the mop in my hand, gravitating to it in comparison to the set that I cleaned. "What's the pay?" I went against my will, asking a question that was far more blunt then humbling._

"_If you work for me… You'll never pick up another mop again." _

"She was right." I sighed, staring at the door. '_I haven't done any of the cleaning in a long time._' I thought about Matsuri's words, nearly ashamed of myself. Before I worked as many jobs as I could so life would be easier for Ichiru, and now that I had a steady career life became much harder for him. Over the month's he'd gotten used to doing all of the cooking, cleaning, laundry, shopping, and everything else. '_I only wanted for him to get better, but I've only made him lonely and sick._' I scoffed to myself, shaking my head in shame. '_I gave up time with Ichiru, free time, and even holidays and birthdays just so I could go to work... just to be close to her._'

I now realize that I only have two choices. I can choose her… or kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: So, how'd you like it? Hopefully it's a slightly promising start!<br>_So if you'd be so kind, just clickity the button below! ❤ Thanks for reading!


	2. Unfamiliar Territory

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

><p><strong>ACT II<br>Unfamiliar Territory **

* * *

><p>The little girl stared into her white gloves, wholly confused. She stared at the snow that drifted into her hand as if it were foreign. Her chocolaty hair did little to hide her large glassy russet eyes. They were incredibly innocent, though somehow saddened by her surroundings.<p>

"Are you lost, little girl?" The stark tall silhouette unexpectedly emerged from the dark shadows of the dense forest, standing tall amidst the softer falling snow. He lifted his head, staring ominously and hungrily down at the frozen little girl. "May I…" He paused, only to reveal a wicked smile paired with a sharp set of fangs. "Suck your blood?" His dark voice slightly dipped in amusement, certainly pleased with child who stood still with wide eyes of fear.

The little girl snapped from her trance horrified to feel his cold lifeless hand atop her head, easily overpowering the terrified little girl who stared in horror to her demise. She helplessly watched as crimson splattered against the pure white snow in large unsightly blotches.

"You're a disgrace to all Vampires…" A young boy mused, his hand bloodied after single handedly killing the vampire who attacked the child. However, her savior's eyes flashed crimson as well. She watched him bring his hand to his lips, gently licking blood from his index finger in a somehow gentle manor, despite the animalistic act.

The little girl sat in the snow, staring blindly up at the young man who smiled with care. He stepped forward, breaking the girls silent awe by holding his hand out to the curious lost girl. "Are you Okay?" He smiled softly with heavy eyes of care, awaiting her smaller hand to slip into his larger warmer hand.

She stared hesitantly with calmer russet eyes, though something drew her towards the monster's abnormally warm presence. She took his hand _instinctively_. . .

"Cut!" The director screamed above all noise, snapping his clapboard with a widened gleeful grin.

I quickly glanced to the other side of the set surprise as the two children parted their separate ways without care as to where the other went. It was as if my eyes betrayed me. The two seemingly played their part, and that was all there was too it. Such emotion was… no more than a show? The two seemed so deeply involved in their parts; I almost mistook it for a real scenario. However, the large barrel of glittery snow and the many props on set brought the reality of the scene back to life, resting in the back of my mind.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

I turned in respect of the woman who'd hired me without so much as a résumé—Matsuri Hino. She smiled warmly at me; her dark eyes were both thankful and tender. Somehow they seemed comforting, so I nodded. However, my eyes gravitated back to the set almost annoyed at my idiocy for falling victim to the show.

"I understand if you don't feel comfortable with this, but I believe you were made for this, Zero.' Matsuri gently placed her hand on my arm, trying to boost my confidence in myself—non-existent at the time. "All I ask is for one week. If you don't feel comfortable, then there is no obligation to stay… but if you feel the way I do, you must sign your contract immediately. The absolute latest cut-off is Saturday evening." Matsuri explained, deeply troubled by the thought of my absence, though I hadn't even started working—acting.

"Thank you," I turned back to her appreciatively, "For your kindness." I placed my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes lit up with joy and utter disbelief.

Matsuri glanced around herself, worrying me the slightest as her cheeks alit a lighter shade of pink. Her wide gleeful eyes quickly regained composure, clearing her throat with her fist clasped over her coy grin. I then noticed the many watchful eyes, some were confused… others were absolutely awestruck.

"Well, I think we should get you ready for the photo shoot this morning." Matsuri smiled, index finger pointing to the young feminine boy who was obviously the makeup artist, which was obvious by his light lip-gloss. However, beside the boy was a robust woman who held her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing me skeptically from head to toe. "I do appreciate that you came early, Zero." Matsuri smiled excitedly, tugging me closer.

"You're not the only one…" The busty, heavyset middle-aged woman scoffed. Her tone was both bitter and unpleasant, somewhat nasally and gaudy. However, her appearance wasn't very pleasant either. Her makeup was poorly done, and her hair was a brittle fiery red that lay atop of her head, fixed in a bun.

"He's definitely going to need some work." The boy sighed sadly. "He has great eyes though." The boy stared, smiling faintly. He must have been my age. However, he was much smaller in frame. His tone was also soft and higher, and his appearance was somewhat girlish with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a classic baby face.

"His eyes don't matter, look at him! His too thin and lanky." The haggard old bat snidely huffed, glaring back at Matsuri who smiled back at me with eyes of glistening adoration. "He's going to look like a stick in his costume, and I don't think there is enough material or a size that will properly fit him either. I'll have to custom make his costume, and that could take all day!" She whined, glaring at me with certain annoyance.

"I wonder, whatever happened to the handsome guy who was supposed to play his part? I was so sad to hear that he wouldn't be in series!" The young boy pouted to the disgruntled woman, "Well, I guess his fill-in isn't bad either." His blue eyes glistened back at me, unnerving me slightly.

"Zero Kiryuu is not a fill in." Matsuri defended, stepping in front of me with a certain need for clarification. "Kiryuu is our last actors _replacement_. If you wouldn't mind, I suggest we all do our jobs before the rest of the actors get here." Matsuri defended with a soft, but rigid tone. Both stared with regret.

"Of course." The older woman dipped her head in acknowledgment, pulling me by my arm towards a seat.

"Come see me once you've finished dressing, Kiryuu." Matsuri nearly giggled, though that only left me feeling even more uncomfortable in the seat I was forced into.

"Hm, you have so many shinnies!" The younger boy eagerly ran his finger around the shell of my ear. However, I'd snatched his hand after the sudden uncomfortable feeling. He stared back in shock and embarrassment with a hot tinge to his cheeks at the many stares averted his way.

"Be careful, Ayumu. He bites… and then he swallows his prey." The haggard woman snickered, elbow deep in a coat rack of black uniforms. I glanced back, confused by what she said. Did I look that malicious?

"Shut up, Chiyo." Ayumu mumbled beneath his breath, near crying as he returned to a vanity, angrily sorting through a drawer. "Don't you think that I already know he's a vampire?"

'Vampire? Matsuri feels that I was meant to be . . . a monster?

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Act<br>**

* * *

><p>"Zero… you look," Matsuri's eyes grew widened with surprise to my quick approach. "As I said, perfect." She smiled excitedly, absorbing my new image with the black uniform that was pieced together from several costumes in order to fit properly. Unlike the old Halloween costumes of my early childhood, this costume was not as uncomfortable. However, I felt more uncomfortable in such unusual clothing.<p>

"What is this I hear about being a monster?" I pulled Matsuri just out of eyesight behind the set, softly demanding as I tried not to draw any attention from the many surrounding people.

Matsuri's expression dropped completely. She seemed upset, though he soft dark eyes were also speechless. "I suppose probably should have explained earlier that your character is a vampire. I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would upset you?" Matsuri stood tall, somewhat disheartened.

"I didn't agree to become the villain." I pointed out, clear and firm.

"Who said you were the villain!" Matsuri shrieked, flustered and seething in rage. "You're not the villain, your one of the protagonists of the story. Without you, there really isn't a story." She settled down, though frustrated until she saw my lost expression. She could tell by my expression that I was unsure as to what she meant. I didn't have a high school degree, nor was I qualified enough to have this job… and she knew it. "Zero, there is no villain." Matsuri assured in a hushed tone.

"Then what am I supposed to be?" I glanced down at the black attire, still confused. I looked like a high-schooler… However, if I went to school I would have graduated two years ago.

"Did you read the script I gave you last night?" Matsuri's tone dipped to slight disappointment.

"I began reading, but I wasn't able to finish." I explained.

I tried to read it, but it took to long to try to piece together the information in the script. Thankfully, Ichiru read most of the script to me, translating most of the confusing script in to a comprehensible story. I however fell asleep in the beginning of the script. Ichiru said he would look it over for me, telling me the basis of the story. He even promised to help me memorize my lines.

Matsuri's eyes were soft and calm once more. "Zero, are you still working other jobs besides this one?" Matsuri asked in a hushed tone. Her dark eyes already knew the answer to her question, though she waited for my answer.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, catching silver locks with my fist before finally facing Matsuri once more. "I understand this conflicts with my contract, but I can't quit my livelihood for a whim."

"I would be a fool if I asked you to do so."

My eyes flicked back to Matsuri, confused with her slick tone and heavy cat-like eyes of amusement. She was pleased with my agreement to sign the contract and become one of her puppets that were used at the expense and enjoyment of others. "I feel I've underestimated you." I glanced above the changing-station, watching the heavy bustle of the camera crew and directors as they worked to set up the first scene. "You're more than just looks." I complimented Matsuri with thoughtless cynicism. However, she took it quite well, blushing only slightly with a proud smile.

I stepped out of the small make-shit dressing room in haste and in regret. I caught the figure that bumped into me, nearly falling backwards before I reached out and caught her with my arm by her slim waist. She instinctively placed her hands against my chest, gripping the black uniform with manicured and dainty hands.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, still gripping my uniform with balled fists. I stared down into her wide and deeply embarrassed russet eyes. She was innocent, curious, and somewhat coy towards me, though her grip said more about this strange girl. Her hair was a chocolate brown that was above her shapely shoulders. Her complexion was pallid yet glowing. Her lips were a light rosy-pink—recently glossed.

"You must be Kiryuu?"

I released the girl, turning to hear a gentle voice behind me. It was a tall and slender man whom I'd obviously never seen before. His hair was tousled and chocolate-like, much like the girl beside me. His complexion was pallid as well, and his features were elegant, yet heavy with an unknown emotion—amusement or annoyance.

"Kaname, you didn't have to come to the set this early! I thought Matsuri said you didn't have to be here till two or three." The girl beside delicately and nervously rubbed the nape of her neck. Though her tone was ecstatic and enthusiastic, her expression was suddenly heavy and somewhat ashamed. She obviously knew this man.

"I missed my fiancée," He spoke warmly though his sharp russet eyes flicked back to mine. "I see you've already met my love rival Kiryuu Zero, Yuuki."

'_This uncomfortable girl is his Fiancée? Wait... I am this mans love rival? Over a girl I've never even met!' _

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: <em>I know. . . kill me, kill me, kill me! I've taken forever to update!  
>As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! More to come!<p> 


	3. Temporary Distractions

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

><p><strong>ACT III<br>Temporary Distractions**

* * *

><p>My lavender eyes shifted from the nervous brunette beside me, then back at the matching man who smiled invitingly. "I am your <em>what<em>?" I narrowed me eyes at the man who paid little to no attention to me whatsoever, fully occupied with the girl whom he hovered over. There was no mistaking it. I heard him say '_love rival_.'

"Matsuri is very particular—her taste is impeccable." Kaname mused thoughtlessly whilst cupping the girl's cheek with a larger palm, staring down into Yuuki's wide glossy eyes that nearly mirrored his. However, her eyes were averted towards me with curiousness. It was obvious his statement was directed towards me, but he smiled down at the small woman with a softer admiration and adoration. "Though I feel obliged to ask that we save all hostiles for the camera?" Sharp crimson eyes snapped towards me with a slim and amused smile.

"Kaname, don't joke around so much!" Yuuki jokingly scolded with a nervous chuckle, shrugging out of his softer embrace. She cleared her throat behind a slim curled fist pressed against her glossy parted lips, only to thrust it out towards me with a bashful smile. "I'm Yuuki!"

I stared down at her infected hand, shoving my hands the slightest deeper into my pockets in fear of infecting myself, and possibly Ichiru. "Zero." My eyes migrated from her contaminated hand-finally meeting her confused and hurt eyes.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Zero." She quickly pulled her hand to her side and bowed to me slightly—only to show respect. I did not replicate the action, but rather watched the man standing close behind the girl. He still smiled, though I could tell it was false. His eyes were too… keen.

"Same to you, Misses Kuran. See you on the set." I shrugged, walking away from the stunned girl who chocked on her petty smile with a thickening red blush. If the large diamond ring on her finger was not enough of a statement to back off, I don't know what is. '_I don't see what's special about her, but there must be something if pretty boy, Ka-na-me is so protective of her._' I mentally mocked while I blindly went to find myself a glass of water and some painkillers. I had a splitting headache.

"_Aaah_! He's here!"

I nearly covered my ears hearing three high-pitched squeals of excitement, though I let the pain slowly crawl down my spine with tingles that made the hair on my neck stand at end. I glared back at the two girls and Chiyo, the strange boy who tried to apply makeup, though he didn't get that far. Chiyo gave me a snide look before returning to his hidden excitement with the three other girls who hid behind a clothing rack filled with white costumes.

"I'm home!"

The door opened forcefully with a slam, only after being kicked open by a bashful man with blond hair who put himself on display after cockily pulling at his hat and throwing it at a girl who caught it, clutching it close to her chest with a small adoring sigh. His blonde hair was messy, and blonde lashes framed the most unusual teal eyes. He wore a school uniform much like mine, but white in color.

"Hanabusa… you broke the door." A man, possibly taller than anyone else in the room with fiery orange hair sighed with his hand gipping his sore neck. He also wore a white school uniform. He calmly walked past the stunned man who stared helplessly at the doors broken hinge in disbelief. However, Hanabusa's shocked and lost expression quickly faded into pride and vigor, strutting towards Matsuri who furrowed her brows the slightest with her arms crossed of her chest.

"Aidou, please," Matsuri's dark eyes grew soft with a pleading tone, almost as if she were about to cry. I turned my back, almost recognizing the name… _Aidou? _However, I was too surprised to think of anything seeing Matsuri's smile after the boy kissed both of her cheeks, and she replicated the action—more than a cordial greeting.

'_Matsuri seems to know all of her employees on a personal level…'_

"Please don't ruin your uniform again!" She gripped the lapels on his jacket tightly, shaking the poor boy who nodded his head vigorously whilst chewing bright blue gum that stained his lips the slightest. "This is the fourth one, don't ruin it, or I'll ruin you!"

"I know, I know! No more wine, coffee, cake, and no more blood!" Aidou sighed sadly, as teal eyes dipped into a tinge of childish pouting. Matsuri exhaled, patting out her elegant button up blouse and pencil skirt, somewhat relieved to hear Aidou at least acknowledge that he couldn't be so careless with such an expensive uniform.

"Oh, Ruka, you look so beautiful!" Matsuri completely abandoned Aidou who stared in shock. Matsuri nearly ran over to Ruka who just entered the door, too wearing a uniform. Matsuri was clearly enamored with the bored and unamused girl who stared with narrowed yet lovely eyes of chocolate annoyance.

"My agent said I look pasty in white." Ruka objected with hands on her hips, still reluctant to listen to Matsuri's excited words of praise. However, I thought I saw a small smile twist the corner of her lips.

"Ruka, you're beautiful, don't be so hard on yourself! Kain, help me here—Tell Ruka she looks beautiful!" Matsuri called over her shoulder to the man who stiffened instantly, rubbing his neck tightly and nervously with a weary trapped smile.

"What does he know about style! He's can't even dress himself properly!" Veins sprung to the surface of Ruka's forehead.

"Well, Kain obviously has good taste if he's interested in you." Matsuri chuckled to herself seeing both of their faces instantly alight a bright tinge of red. Both Ruka and Kain quickly looked away from each other. Kain then smacked the back of Aidou's head, wiping the smirk from Aidou's face as he calmly walked past.

"Oh, look! Rima and Shiki!" Matsuri leapt from Ruka's side and at the two redheads, cutting off Aidou of any angered shrill. "I'm so glad you're early, even though I called last minute! You both look perfect by the way for such short notice!" Matsuri smiled from ear to ear, practically beaming like the sun itself on such a hot fall day.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Aidou pointed over his shoulder and back at me with his thumb.

Matsuri froze, staring at me for a moment. "Speaking of everyone…" Matsuri hurried to my side, reaching for my hand though I instinctively pulled it away—surprised by my own actions. However, she did think anything of it, but instead grabbed my arm, tugging me closer to the group of cast members who stared back at me with eyes of confusion.

"Everyone, I want to introduce you to Zero Kiryuu! He's taken the place of our last prefect vampire hunter!" Matsuri proudly announced to the room of cast, directors, cameramen, and so forth.

"He has no color." Ruka mumbled behind her hand, somewhat surprised.

"I'm glad someone replaced that jerk, but I've never heard of anyone by the name of Zero," Aidou questioned skeptically with hands in his mouth, obviously fiddling with something. However, it soon became apparent he was attaching veneer fangs, which were bold yet elegantly slim and upon smiling. "Is that a business nickname, or something like that?"

"Zero color." Ruka snorted softly, middles to me as well as Matsuri's furrowed brows. Matsuri knew this would happen, though she also knew I wouldn't tolerate it.

"I was nicknamed Zero after my parents were murdered." I thoughtlessly and emotionlessly stared back at Ruka's surprised and unnerved eyes of chocolate, shrugging slightly. Everyone who heard was instantly silenced, just as I assumed they would be.

"I'm so sorry to hear of your loss." Matsuri went to place her hand on my shoulder, though she knew better. Instead she shifted the subject all together. "Since everyone is here, today we'll be shooting for the opening of Vampire Knight! I'm honored to have you all as my cast, and I hope we can achieve a great success with this series. Starting next week we will move location and film on the actual campus of Cross Academy! Then we will shoot the first half of the series before taking a small break foe the holidays before finishing the rest of the series."

"Move location?" I questioned with a snap of my teeth. I was signing up for far more than I'd agreed to, and Matsuri made sure to leave out all of the details.

"You're kidding right?" Aidou scoffed, though his snide grunt was directed toward Matsuri. "Did Matsuri hire you off the street or something?" Aidou cocked a brow at Matsuri who stared back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Be kind Aidou, I wasn't informed either…" Green eyes emerged behind the group of other cast members. The blonde man also wore a white uniform, but he held himself differently than the rest... He appeared formal, even for a casual cast meeting.

"Oh, Ichijou…" Matsuri nervously smiled. "I thought your grandfather, Takuma, would have told you?" Matsuri's tone was pending and confused, yet somehow Ichijou's lost expression caused Matsuri to turn to a slighter panic. "Your grandfather offered to open one of his personal residences for filming. He even funded to turn the monastery into a campus for the time being, though he's been actually considering creating an actual school for the elite if the series is as successful as planned." Matsuri explained, though Ichijou was apparently baffled. He exhaled finally, looking up at everyone else with a half-smile.

"If I had known we would be filming back in my home country... I wouldn't have made such an attempt to root myself here. I guess I shouldn't have expected my grandfather to let me out of his sights just yet." Ichijou shrugged with a small smile though I could tell Matsuri's expression was somewhat saddened.

'_A foreign country… How the hell am I going to explain this to Ichiru?_'

"Excuse me, Matsuri…" An older man appeared with a large camera slung over his shoulder. "It's time to start the cover shoot. If we don't start soon, we may not finish filming the opening by the end of the day." He nervously warned.

"Oh, Satsune, is it that time already?" Matsuri looked down at her watch, sighing with a sudden bright smile. "Okay everyone, five minuets until we start the photo shoot!" Matsuri's loud clear and bold tone was evident above all other bustle, causing a temporary halt, all before it started back up. However, everyone seemed to know where they were going though I stood still, confused as to what was happening.

"Zero, go find Yuuki. You two will be taking separate cover shots over there," She pointed eastward. "If you need me I'll be over with the Night class, don't hesitate to come find me, okay?" She smiled over her shoulder with a wink, all before bustling past two girls, scolding them for giving Aidou their chocolate cookies.

'_Yuuki Kuran._' I sighed, scanning the room for the girl who was nowhere to be found. '_Where the hell is she?_' My eyes grew heavy with annoyance. The last thing I wanted to do was go searching for a girl who was uncomfortable with her own fiancé, let alone with a man she doesn't even know.

"Zero, you okay?"

I glanced over my shoulder, simply staring down into smiling eyes of crystal russet. "Matsuri said I should find you." I turned back to the girl, waiting for her to direct me to wherever the hell we were supposed to go in this crowded, busy, and loud place.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting, it's almost impossible to get past the new makeup artist… I'm sure you know how that goes?" She smiled lightly. Mentally I agreed with a tinge of humor, though an annoyed sigh slipped through my lips thinking back to that boy, Chiyo. "Anyway, I shouldn't keep you waiting anymore." Yuuki quickly stiffened, not once looking back at me as she shuffled forwards. It seemed like she thought my annoyance was directed towards her… maybe it was. I followed, watching her back, though I spotted something interesting. She brought her dainty hand to brush her hair behind her ear, and this time the large diamond ring was nowhere to be seen.

I could tell Yuuki was trying to be cheerful, though I could sense some underlying nervousness. I now understood why… As she had brushed her hair behind her ear her short hair parted over her neck, flashing a recent pleasantly red mark. '_Matsuri's really likes her actors as real to life as possible… Looks like Kaname's a vampire._' I mentally scoffed, recognizing the reddened love bite that marred the porcelain skin of the nape of her neck.

"There you two are, my, don't you just look lovely, Yuuki!" The busty young woman with a camera bounced excitedly. She was a nice distraction, though I still felt uninterested in spite of all the many distractions around me.

"Oh, thanks…" It was clear Yuuki didn't recognize this woman who took her hand and directed her toward the green backdrop.

"Okay, turn around and look at me!" The overzealous cute blonde snapped several pictures despite Yuuki's clear blush that tinged her cheeks a softer pink as blood rushed quickly. "Give me a sad—no, serious look! Okay, now turn around again. Stay right there—got it! Now, look over there." It was as if I could see right through the exterior, watching Yuuki's heart beating a mile per minute. "Okay, now stand with your back against Yuuki's!" The woman beckoned me with a bright and girlish grin, flashing all perfect white pearly teeth. "Yoo-hoo… Mr. Prefect…" She snapped at me, "Okay good! Give me that look again, but over here." She giggled, pointing over at Yuuki.

I complied, though grudgingly so. I was near blinded with the flash of the camera, which aided in the growing headache. As time passed though, I paid little attention to the flashes. They were of little importance when she kept staring at me like that.

Yuuki zoned out at me, and she held herself shyly as the busty blonde flew around us snapping picture after picture. Yuuki was, what I assumed to be an experienced actor, so why did she harbor such a troubled expression. She wouldn't say it, but I could tell she was not comfortable with the flashing pictures… I couldn't say I enjoyed any of this either.

Even so, her eyes were vacant, staring at me plainly with a hidden emotion I couldn't detect. It was as if russet eyes harbored much more than masked annoyance and clear self-consciousness. However, just as I thought I understood her troubled expression she quickly looked away with a nervous chuckle. She finally realized she'd been staring straight back at me unknowingly for several minuets.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She quickly explained, once again scratching the back of her head with a simple smile, returning to the attention of the woman who continued to take thoughtless photos. However, Yuuki now smiled to the fullest, even jokingly posing—laughing with the photographer. It was all a distraction on Yuuki's part. I couldn't tell if she were trying to distract herself or me.

The photographer dazed me once more with a quick shot, leaving me blind as the bright flash drilled through my lighter pupils. However, as my eyes finally adjusted I had noticed Yuuki was pulled aside and told to take more serious photos. She nodded and did as told without hesitation.

She changed on the drop of a dime.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Act<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey there…"<p>

I didn't need to turn and see the girl. Her voice was enough to pull me away from Ichiru's text message—dinner was on the counter and waiting for me. I finally did turn back to her after shoving my phone in my pocket. She smiled up at me hesitantly with a half-smile. We were done with shooting the opening scene for Vampire Knight and we'd finished the cover shoots Matsuri set up. I was more than eager to return home. It wasn't as if the work were physically strenuous, but mentally strenuous.

"You looked great today! I'm sure Matsuri will be pleased with the photos we took." Yuuki spoke earnestly with a more confident smile. Her confident smile was somewhat shattered as I turned back to grab the rest of the scripts, mindless to her. I didn't feel like making friends with a woman who was engaged.

I knew better than that.

"Hey, a bunch of us have decided to meet for drinks not to far from here later tonight." She swallowed her nervousness, speaking with boldness that confused me all the more. "I think it would be great if you came, too! The first one's on me!"

"Are you buying me a drink, Mrs. Kuran?" I couldn't hold down the slick smirk that twisted my lips. What was she playing at?

"N-Not like—Well… I guess I am, but only if that means you'll come and loosen up a bit!" She laughed, finally finding humor in the awkward situation. It was apparent she hadn't been engaged for long. "From what I've seen, I think Matsuri made the right choice in hiring you. You never complain, but you look like you could use a drink!" Yuuki smiled, sweeping her hair from her face to reveal a bright eager smile. "So what do you say? It can't hurt to at least get to know each other since we'll be working together, right!"

"I can't."

"Wh-Why not?" She laughed it off, but I could tell she was startled by my swift thoughtless reply. "If not tonight, maybe sometime other time?" She followed me towards the door. My headache was slowly returning.

"Someone's already waiting for me." I turned back to her all too quickly, causing her to flinch the slightest in surprise. I stepped back from her, distancing myself. I didn't intend to hurt her, but it was apparent I'd scared her to some extent.

"Wait!" She snagged the doorknob before I could grab it, blocking me from leaving. "You can bring your girlfriend, too! It'll be fun, and I'll by the first round for everyone!" She smiled, though I could tell she wasn't trying to flash wealth, not like she didn't already do that with the large ring she wore, but I could tell she was determined. "If you don't want to go out for drinks, then maybe something else?"

"Girlfriend?" I scoffed down at the girl who stood in front of the door, not letting up. Her eyes were just as confused. I sighed, stepping away from the door with an evident annoyance. She wasn't about to let this go.

"Well… isn't someone waiting for you?" She questioned hesitantly, finger pressed beneath her softer frozen lips.

"I doubt they'd wait this long for me." I spoke rigidly. My tone caused her to instantly shift away from the door with an added apology. It was obvious I was done with this interrogation.

"Maybe we can all find something we agree on some other time, and you can bring whoever you want!" Russet eyes implored beneath painfully furrowed sculpted brows, trying to gain my attention though I was too far distracted with the thought of Ichiru.

"Good night, Mrs. Kuran." I spoke sternly, increasingly annoyed with the arm that grabbed my sleeve, tugging me back inside the building. She knew all too well I had to be somewhere. It was as if her dainty fist locked too firmly around my forearm, _unwilling_ to let go.

She honestly wanted to meet outside of work… but why?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Forgive me for late update! Was it worth waiting for? (haha) I know, what a disappointment.  
>This chapter is more of a build up for the next few chapters, which will hopefully be much more interesting!<p> 


	4. Bad Ideas

**ACT IV  
>Bad Ideas<strong>

* * *

><p>The tires gave a small squeak after finally stopping behind our old and seemingly abandoned home. It wasn't hard to keep under the radar back behind this small stretch of woods. Our house was thought to have been abandoned years ago after the death of my father and mother—haunted even. They eventually boarded the windows and doors and stuck a 'fore sale' sign in the front lawn, but no one even glanced at the overgrown jungle of a front yard and rotting house hidden within. The garden had taken over, and now my mother's many roses that were once well kept in our small garden beds had twisted themselves around the house with the other dense creeping brush of the forest. Her beautiful red, peach, white, yellow, and delicate blue roses were now bare vines of thick woody thorns and sickly ailing rosebuds. In some sense, I didn't really put much effort into changing anything about the house. '<em>It's just the way they left it.<em>' I sat momentarily in the truck with the light shining at the house.

I finally turned off the old truck that had been given to me by the captain of the boat in which I hauled service supplies on to every morning down at the docks. His son had apparently wrecked the car, and if I could fix it, I could have it. I stepped out of the tuck, shutting the old rusted door with a nudge. To my frustration the window fell down within the trucks door—broken yet again. I couldn't care less about the truck while listening to my stomach. The empty pain had subsided about two days ago, but this headache was beginning to eat me away. I had to eat something before I was digested from the inside out.

I could smell the fainter remnants of soup lingering in the chilly hallow night air. The delicate ghostly scent came from the boarded kitchen window that used to overlook the garden and street. I could also tell the lights were out even behind the boarded windows. Ichiru must have already been asleep.

It was late and there was no sense in waking him now.

I jumped back into the car and looked through the glove department on the passenger's side, and in the compartment beneath the dashboard. I was lucky enough to find five dollars beneath the driver's seat. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my money clip—three dollars.

"Eight bucks should buy a few cheap bears… or one drink."

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Act<strong>

* * *

><p>I shoved my keys into my pocket, switching them for my wallet. I pulled out the only crumpled bills I had and shoved the black leather wallet back into my pocket. I opened the doors to the small convenient store, holding the door open for a woman and her child before stepping to the back of the store in hopes to find a cheep beer or two.<p>

"Hey!" I turned back quickly, unsure as to why the manager shouted at me. "We're out of the cheep stuff, kid." The older man glared at me firmly, keeping his eyes on my back as I turned from him, examining the cooler myself. He wasn't bluffing.

'_Just great_.'

"Two buck chuck?" I asked simply after stepping up to the counter, actually considering purchasing wine of all things.

"You know, you look an awful lot like one of those kids who broke in a few years back." He eyed me suspiciously. "I lost three thousand dollars that night!" I didn't think twice about his comment, but he wasn't about to drop it. I suppose clenching my jaw in annoyance somehow offended him. "How old are you, kid?" He asked seriously with a tinge of accusation.

"Twenty-two." I lied, swift and thoughtless about my reply.

"Let me see some I.D." He narrowed his eyes, jaw tightening at my swift reply. His dark eyes followed my hand that dug into my pocket, swiftly grabbing my money clip and holding it mockingly in front of his eyes. His eyes flicked up to me, narrowed the slightest as his dark and greying bushy brows knitted closely together.

"Look," He sighed in defeat, crossing his arms indignantly over his chest. "You'd better stay out of trouble. The last thing you want to do is get caught up in some mess that no one can get out of. Back when I started this business someone took out a whole family—never caught the perp. Police couldn't figure out why anyone would kill a younger couple and their freak show twins—twin kids looked like clones! Man, but do I ever remember that woman! She was one hell of a looker in my day… I bet that's why someone killed that lucky son of a—."

"Does it look like I need a pep-talk from you?" I hissed through clenched teeth, unknowingly threateningly lunging at the store clerk who stared back with wide eyes. He shook his head with his dark wide eyes locked straight on me. In his eyes I saw my reflection, and it actually startled me. In his eyes I saw the very eyes that haunted me after the murder of my mother and father. I saw a monster.

I pulled back, but only to shove outside of the small convenient store and into my truck. I pulled away from the parking lot with my foot slammed down on the gas. I had to get the hell out of there… '_Stupid bastard didn't even check my I.D._' I sighed mentally, relieved that he didn't check my date of birth. I would be 26 this year.

I exhaled in disappointment, completely abandoning all thoughts besides one… I needed a drink. Unfortunately, I only knew one other place where I could get a cheap drink, and I would have to go into town for it.

I tried to ignore the sound of the wind rushing into the car due to the broken window, but it seemed to torment me into memories. The cold wind was somewhat comforting, because the pain was far more noticeable than the burning sensation of the many bright lights around. I clenched the steering wheel, trying to ignore the barrage of thoughts lying beneath everything in my mind.

Today must have been a day from hell. I didn't see Ichiru this morning, and then the car broke down on the way to the set, but right that happened I to call a pissed off Jack to tell last minute that I wasn't going to be able to work down at the docks for the next few weeks, only to get the car running and back to the set before Matsuri dressed me up like some doll and shoved me at the engaged Yuuki Kuran with a bombshell of bad news… I was going to be a fictional monster working out of the country with an engaged woman and her over protective and jealous fiancé.

Above all else… I was going to have to leave everything behind – Ichiru. I hadn't even thought of a way to break the news to him. I didn't know how too. There was no way in hell he would be caught in this, but I didn't want it to seem like I was abandoning him all together. I took this job in order to be there for Ichiru, sick or not. If I were to leave the country who would look after him, and what if he got sick? As I thought about it more and more, there was no way I could do this. Matsuri made a mistake for firing the actor before me… and she made the mistake of hiring me knowing fully that I wouldn't be able to do this in the end, but she was a witty and vindictive snake who always got her way… and I made the utter mistake of signing a contract saying I would be her little puppet!

I wrenched the stick into park, furious with my stupidity. I knew Matsuri was cunning, but I had no idea as to what extent I was played. I slammed the car door behind myself, infuriated to see the side mirror fall to its side, still attached by a mere screw as the broken window inside of the cars door rattled with evident sounds of rust flaking off within the door. I needed a drink more than ever.

I made it past the entrance, avoiding a few stares from multiple people who sat around the various tables within the bar. I collected myself and calmly sat at the bar itself, clenching the eight dollars in my fist. I exhaled once more and eased my nerves before I could slam my eight dollars on the counter.

"What can I get you, hon?" The bartender smiled invitingly, pulling out a shot glass with a warmer smile. I'd never seen her here before, but it was obvious she enjoyed my sudden interest in her. Her eyes were lighter hazel, and her cheeks alit a softer pink with freckles lightly dashed across the softer flesh. Her reddish-auburn hair framed her face as two braids lay on her shoulders. She didn't wear formal attire, but a button up shirt tied at her waist and shorter jean shorts that had obviously been cut. She had a tinge of a southern accent, and her attire made it seem far more evident she was not from this part of town… but far from it.

I pushed my eight dollars across the table, "Get rid of this headache."

"Aw, I know just the thing!" She giggled, teasingly placing the shot glass down gently and carelessly filling it with gin - not my favorite, but it would work. I slammed it back, swallowing harshly at the reminiscent taste and sting. I held my breath feeing a shiver run down my spine. I remembered this taste all too well.

"Zero… is that you?"

I inhaled deeply, pulling the glass from my lips and gently placing it back on the table. Chills that once rolled down my spine had turned my back into a stiff plank, initially stiffening as her voice wrapped around my fame, strangling me. She didn't wait for me to turn, but instead she took a seat at the bar right next to me. '_Just great…_'

"Where's Kaname?" I asked bluntly, not once glancing back at her all while motioning for another drink – I would need something to drown out her annoying little voice.

"Uh," She drew a blank. "Well, Kaname left a while ago, but—"

"He left you alone at a bar?" I skeptically cocked a brow back at Yuuki who stared with wide and innocent eyes of glassy russet. She stared for a simple moment, thinking. However, her wide eyes grew heavy before turning away from me. She instantly motioned towards the bartender for another drink. '_Looks like something happened?_' I mentally scoffed. "I wonder how Kaname feels about you waiting for me?" I slammed back my second shot, scowling both brows the slightest to see her smile painfully at the rude comment. I bit my tongue.

"Hey, I said I'd buy you a drink… but I'd really hoped you would come." She smiled simply without motive. She was obviously winning this little game she played, because I had nothing to say in defense. I felt somewhat guilty that I gave her the wrong impression. I honestly had no idea she would be here… but here she was. "Another of whatever he's having, and can I have another olive in my martini?" Yuuki spoke, popping the little green olive into her mouth. She smiled back at me giddily, occupied with chewing. However, her smile quickly faded seeing my irate expression.

"I'm not comfortable with accepting a drink from an engaged woman." I stated seriously. I didn't need any extra trouble. I just needed a quiet place to get a drink, and since that wasn't possible, I decided a nice quiet place to sleep at home was a much better idea than any of this. "It was a mistake coming here. You should get home before trouble finds you."

"Wait, please don't go!"

I froze instantly, mortified to feel her jump at me, slinking her arms around my waist as she pulled herself closer to me - latching onto me. This foreign asphyxiating feeling caused my heart to slam against the walls of my chest in fear. She mumbled something else while nuzzling her head into my back, still clenching onto my shirt with shaky balled fists. "Yu-Yuuki?" I swallowed harshly seeing many other eyes now firmly engulfing me as well. Yet again I was the spectacle within the audience. Maybe I was meant for show business… it was obvious no one could keep their eyes to themselves. Now there was absolutely way that I could abandon her here… "_Fantastic._"

"C'mon, you can't go yet! I owe you a drink, so you can't just leave… not after I waited this long." She implored, slurring lightly into my back. It made sense now. She had obviously had a few too many to drink while waiting for me – She was drunk.

"How are you getting home?" I pried her arms from my waist, flipping around and forcing her around to look up at me. She looked up with those wide russet and innocent doe-eyes, though they stared vacantly at my face. She wasn't listening.

"Yuuki, how are you getting home?" I repeated, stooping to her height. Her eyes locked on mine after I'd lightly shaken her shoulders while trying to get her full attention.

"Oh, I'm driving!" She scoffed, pawing my arm with a snort of a giggle.

"No you're not." I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. She placed her hands on her hips, cocking a brow at me with pursed lips.

"Why not? Do you want me to walk home?" She huffed, glaring back at me with a tough expression, despite her harmless and dainty exterior and high-pitched girlish tone.

"That's the best idea you've had all night." I mused, humored to see her shocked expression. "You're drunk." I felt my lips twitch the slightest, smirking to see her gasp dramatically with a priceless scowl.

"I am not!" She defended, trying to touch the tip of her nose, though she missed, tapping the left of her nose at first. "I-I'm not drunk! Z W… Z Y X W… Z Y X W V T… A B C D…" She laughed nervously, playing it off as she tried to recite the alphabet backwards—failing miserably.

'_There's definitely no way I could just leave her here now…_'

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me!" Yuuki staggered as I grasped her wrist, pulling her out of the bar and away from the many watchful eyes. She resisted, running back to get her small black handbag before running back to me—I stupidly held the door open for her, attempting to be a gentleman. Of course I was too busy holding open the door, and as she ran she stumbled over tall high black heels.

"I'm such an idiot…" She whispered, clawing at my shirt with shaky balled fists. This was the second time I'd caught her in a single day, but this time she buried her rosy cheeks against my chest with a relieved sigh. It was obvious she tried to hide from the whispers and giggles within the bar.

"Alcohol does that." I mumbled, understanding the humiliation she felt. I pulled her outside of the doors and sat her on a bench outside of the bar. Yuki sat wearily watching in confusion. I tenderly held her ankle up. She winced; obviously she'd twisted when her heel broke. I tenderly unhooked the straps to her tall and sleek broken heels, revealing dainty feet. I threw both expensive shoes in the trash, careless to her rebuttal as she lunged at the infected trash with a displeased whine. Unfortunately, as she lunged at the trashcan to try to save her broken shoes she'd stumbled awkwardly with an added whimper of pain.

I snagged her, picking her up and tossing her over my shoulder. She didn't trash, most likely out of shock, but at least she remained limp-she still bit her lower glossy lip in pain.

'_Damn her._' I froze, sighing.

I walked back to the bench and grabbed her small handbag. I walked to the parking lot and tossed her handbag through the window of my truck before walking her around the passenger's side. I opened the door and gently placed her in the car's seat, carefully fastening the seatbelt over her limp and appreciative frame. The seatbelt finally clicked, but her reaction didn't click – wide and innocent russet eyes, brows furrowed, lips pursed, cheeks a hot tinge of reddening pink. My eyes grew wide in contact with hers hers, and I quickly pulled back—unaware of how close and uncomfortable she was.

She kept her eyes off of me as I rounded the car and hopped into the driver's seat. She was coherent, but by no means able to comprehend what was happening… or drive. The awkward silence was beginning to eat away at me, far more than the burning sensation of her eyes that still had that sheen of distinct shock.

"Where do you live?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: <em>Well off to work I go ~ I decided to update this morning because… I have no idea.  
>I don't think I'll have a chance to write any more tomorrow-more work. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
